


Nurse Sofia

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [34]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Flu, Healing, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love, Magic, Nursing, One-Shot, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Soup, friends - Freeform, potion, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: A request story that one of the reviewers of my previous Sofia the First requested. Cedric sick, and Sofia and Callista are there to nurse him back to health! Enjoy!
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First
Series: one-shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nurse Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> Evelynegontier https://www.deviantart.com/evelynegontier did the cover art

The periwinkle heavens were bright and clear as the golden sunshine rained down upon the kingdom of Enchancia. Such a beautiful day that everyone was outside enjoying it.

Well, almost everyone. Currently, Cedric was laid up in bed with the Sorcerer Flu. A wizardly sickness that only affects those who practice magic. Normally young children get it. It's sporadic for an adult to catch it. Cedric felt his bad luck cursed him once more. At least there was a bright side to being indisposed. There was a knock on the door, and he said to enter.

Coming inside the workshop was Sofia and Callista. Both dressed up as nurses. "Hello, Mr. Cedric, how are you feeling today?" Sofia asked as she carried a tray with her. "I'm feeling much better thanks to you. You really shouldn't be fussing over me like this."

"Uncle Ceddy! You're more then worth us fussing over you!" his little niece said as she waved her wand to make a thermometer appear. "Now let's take your temperature, Uncle Ceddy!" and promptly shoved the thermometer in his mouth and tried to take his pulse. Honestly, Callista didn't know how to feel a pulse or knew what high temperature was. She just wanted to help out her uncle to make him feel better.

Seeing his little niece and best friend care for him was pretty good medicine in and of itself. Sofia finished washing his forehead with a wet cloth. "So would you like lunch now? Plus, while you eat, we'll change your bedding," the princess proposed.

"That be wonderful, Sofia. Thank you."

"Okay, I hope you savor this soup. It's what my mom makes every time I feel sick. I hope I did it right. As it's my first time making it by myself," she admitted as she set the tray with the steamy bowl on his lap.

"Also, try this! I made it myself!" Callista exclaimed, giving her uncle a cup with a putrid-smelling liquid inside. Cedric decided not to ask his niece what she had whipped up. Seeing how ignorance is bliss sometimes. He did enjoy Sofia's soup more then having to force himself to chug down his niece's potion. Though it tasted terrible, he did feel a lot better after he drank it.

After his bedding was changed, the girls then took turns reading him stories until he fell asleep. Smiling, the girls got to work cleaning up the workshop and getting more medicine ready when he woke up at dinner. Three days later, after all the TLC he got, Cedric was up and about. He thanked both Sofia and Callista for being such wonderful nurses to him. All smiled happily to be able to seize the day!


End file.
